Home automation systems, which have become increasing popular, may be used by homeowners to integrate and control multiple electrical and/or electronic devices in their homes. For example, a homeowner may connect appliances, lights, blinds, thermostats, cable or satellite boxes, security systems, telecommunication systems, and the like to each other via a wireless network.
The homeowner may control such connected devices using, for instance, a central controller, a dedicated remote control device such as a wall-mounted keypad, a user interface provided via a phone, tablet, computer, or other device that is directly connected to a home network or remotely connected via the Internet, or the like. Connected devices may be configured to communicate with each other and/or with a control device, for example to improve their efficiency, convenience, and/or their usability.
However, known dedicated remote control devices, such as wall-mounted keypads, for example, typically exhibit one or more undesirable characteristics. For example, in known wall-mounted keypads that are backlit it may be difficult for a user to distinguish an actively selected button from an adjacent unselected button due to ambient light in a space where the keypad is installed. In other known wall-mounted keypads, the lens of a light detector that measures ambient light may be installed on a faceplate of the keypad. However, such a solution may be aesthetically unpleasing.